An Angel that Dancing in The Dark
by Adjeng Rezpector DOEVAL
Summary: A x-over with Blade : Trinity! But I make the story a little bit ridicilous so you can say that this is a little bit of AU. MWAHAHAHAHA!I AM SO DAMN EVIL!MWAHAHAHA!ENJOY! Warning : I do not own any of this shit except the story flow... X is belong to Clamp's beautiful mistresses. Blade is belong to whoever-is-it-i-dont-give-a-shit.Rated M in the later chapie! *


An Angel that Dancing in The Dark

Chap. 1 : You Found Me

X X X

[Blade's POV]

BANG-BANG-BANG!  
I manage to burst into this place without warning. Good. This is going to be easy. But this place is still too big to be calm about it. There must be at least 30-50 vampires in here. I must to finish it fast before the other vampires from another place come and gather.

XXX

"AHA-AHH-AAH-NGH!" I heard those sounds... A moans? It came from a room, a bedroom I assume. I try to hear it more clearly by placing my ear on the door.

"Damnit... *pant* you're so tight!" Another sound. I broke the door and get in.

"YOU-!" He gasped, but can't continue his words because he's dead. I shoot him right in the head with my silver bullet. He turn in ashes and leave a small figure alone in the bed. I took off my sunglasses then took a glance at the small figure. It's a boy? He's wearing a minidress with his lower part naked. His leg still spreaded, showing so many blood. His face is tears-stained and he himself still gasping for air. He turn his face directly at me, staring at me with a deep violet eyes that showing no danger, only innocentness. But the eyes turned into a golden-slit eyes. I use my sunglasses. He tried to sit up and after he did, I press my gun on his temple. His golden-slit eyes changed into it's original. He stared at me for 2 minutes then asked.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. "Blade." I answered simply.

What makes me surprised is, his small hands curled on my gun and he make it pressed it even harder to his own temple.

"Kill me, Blade." He said softly.  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"I'm tired, Blade... I'm tired of my life..." He answered softly.  
"Why?" I asked again.  
"They rape me Blade, they always rape me... They make me become their whore... They play with my body endlessly... I'm tired, Blade... Help me, Blade... Kill me..." He answered. He's crying. I pull my gun away and took off my coat, laid it on his shoulder.

"Come with me." I tell him.  
"Why? Why wouldn't you just kill me?" He asked me.  
"Because you wish to die." I simply tell him.  
"Ehh? What do you mean?" He asked again. I ignored his question.  
"Do you usually drink blood?" I asked him, not bothering to answer his question.  
"No, I didn't need blood." I'm stunned.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I never drink blood. I never need it. Unlike them, I'm not normal. I'm just like a human, but my wounds heals faster than human's will. And i can change my eyes's color. I'm a vampire that don't need blood. I can stay under the sunshine, and silver bullet wouldn't kill me. I'm not normal... Like you, Blade..." he answered.  
"Let's go then. By the way, what's your name, kid?"  
"They called me Lucifer."  
"I'm not asking what did they called you with, I'm asking your name."  
"That's my name. I don't remember my real name."  
"Lucifer... That fallen angel?"  
"You can say it that way. They said I look just like an angel, but fallen because of the dirt they've cause to me." He cry again. I reach for his face and wiped his tears.

"Let's go then."  
"Where to?" He asked softly.  
"To my base" I answered quietly.

XXX

"I'm back."  
"Wel-wait, who is that?" King said, pointing at the small figure beside me. The small figure gets startled and hide behind me. Clutching at my back.  
"Eh? What?" That idiot…  
"Don't point your finger at him. He gets scared thanks to that."  
"Oh? Ah, sorry."  
"Luci, it's okay. He's a….. friend….. maybe. But he's an idiot so he's not dangerous." I said, try to calm his trembling body.  
"I'm not idiot!" That idiot… he never shuts up.  
"We should clean you up." I tell the small boy calmly. He nodded hesistantly and followed me to the upstairs.  
"Who is that girl?" Abby ask me.  
"He is a boy."  
"Oh realy? That's weird. He's so small. Wha-?" She is terrified for something, I turn to my back and saw the small boy's eyes. They're changing they're color again. Deep golden-slit.  
"You bring a fucking vampire here? What exactly is this suppose to mean?" She yelled at me. The small boy started to cry again and buried his face in my back, hiding again.  
"Low your voice, now." I growled at her.  
"Explain this! Why did you bring a vampire to our base? Why did you bring THIS thing to our base?"  
"ENOUGH! He's not a thing! I'll explain later. Come on, Luci." I pull him to my arms, carrying him to my room.

XXX

"Are you alright?" I try to asked him. He nodded but still silent. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he starts to talk.  
"I think I must go…." He said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"They hates me, aren't they? They dislike me…."  
"They're just stunned. Don't worry, you should rest." I patted his head. He just nodded and lie down to the bed, closing his eyes. After few breathing sounds, his breathing become steady and slow. He's asleep. I get out from the room, not wanting to be a nuisance for his sleep. I wishper a goodnight just before I close the door.

XXX

"Explain, now." God…. She's annoying…  
"He's their slave. I took him."  
"And?"  
"He was raped when I burst into a bedroom." At my state, she gaped.  
"Y-you mean…."  
"He's being treated as a slut. He was their toy. When I notice that he's a vampire, I place my gun on his temple. Guess what he does. He curled his hands around my gun and begged me to kill him. Ironic isn't it? I don't feel like to kill him so I brought him along."  
"So you mean….. He's a prostitute?" King asked.  
"Yes and no." I simply answered.  
"Where is he now?" Abby asked.  
"Sleeping in my room. Don't bother him. He's still in a deep state of desperate. Just remembering the way he begged me to kill him is making me feeling weird." And by that, I left the room and get back to my room, finding the small creature curled on my bed. I laid myself on the sofa and put myself to sleep.

TBC!

Author's note : It's been a long time since I want to make this! A X-over with Blade Trinity! HELL YEAH! R&R Minna! Even if you have to scold me for that. :'(  
With few review, I will decide to make more of it! Inspire me please! Love you all!


End file.
